friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 1 Przeszłość...
Melanie Podróż z New York'u do Phoenix trwała ponad 5 godzin w American Airlines. Zależało nam na jak najszybszym dotarciu do celu, by szybko rozeznać się w sytuacji i wykonać zadanie. W tempie ekspresowym zostałam przewieziona z lotniska do mojego tymczasowego mieszkania. Ludzie z miejscowego oddziału MZONiL, czyli Międzykontynentalnego Zakładu Ochrony Nadnaturalnych i Ludzi, odprowadzili mnie pod same drzwi, a przed nimi wręczyli teczkę z danymi. Jak tylko zniknęli z pola widzenia weszłam do domu. W mieszkaniu czuć było wilgoć, ale nie jakąś uciążliwą. Po prostu powietrze było dosyć wilgotne i świeże, idealne dla zmiennokształtnego. Postawiłam walizki w przedsionku, a sama wkroczyłam w głąb. Nie kłopotałam się z ściąganiem butów, najpierw chciałam na wszystko rzucić okiem. Moim oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości salon w odcieniach beżu, gdy się odwróciłam zauważyłam małą, ale sprytnie urządzoną kuchnie, którą oddzielała od salonu wyspa kuchenna. Skierowałam się dalej, w stronę korytarza, gdzie było pięć drzwi. Po kolei otwierałam każde "wrota", które prowadziły do różnych pomieszczeń. Dwie dwuosobowe sypialnie i dwie łazienki, natomiast ostatnie drzwi prowadziły do zejścia do piwnicy, ale postanowiłam, że ją sprawdzę później...może nawet jutro. Po oględzinach wróciłam do przedsionka i zdjęłam buty, a także zamknęłam drzwi wejściowe na klucz. Nie znam tej dzielnicy, dlatego wolę nie ryzykować spotkaniami z sąsiadami. Nim zaczęłam się rozpakowywać pozasłaniałam wszystkie okna, nie chcę, aby ludzie posyłali tu ciekawskie spojrzenia. W końcu - ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Po zadbaniu o bezpieczeństwo, zaniosłam walizki do jednej z sypialni i zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. ^^^ Po kilku minutach, skończyłam. Zajęłam większość pomieszczenia, ale jakoś nie czułam się winna. Dom jest "mój", a jestem pewna, że Ariela, nawet jeśli wytłumaczę jej całą sprawę, a ona będzie tu nocować, to z pewnością nie zajmie całej połowy pokoju. Przecież ma tu swój dom i wątpię, by była skora do niepotrzebnej przeprowadzki. Á propos Arieli, czas przejrzeć akta. Wyszłam z sypialni, pozostawiając przymknięte drzwi i chwyciłam za dokumenty leżące na blacie w kuchni. Rozsiadłam się w salonie i otworzyłam żółtą teczkę i zobaczyłam zdjęcie dziewczyny, identyczne jak to co ujrzałam w głównej bazie dowodzenia. Kilka rzeczy na jej temat, zainteresowania, rodzina i tematy za pomocą których mogę nawiązać rozmowę. Jest to bardzo przydatne podczas bezpośredniego nawiązania kontaktu z celem, co niestety jest nieuniknione. Znalazłam również kartoteki osób, z którymi się zadaje i wręcz przeciwnie, jej wrogów. Mimo tych wszystkich papierków i karteczek, doskonale wiedziałam, że to pomoże tylko w teorii, w praktyce wszystko wygląda inaczej. Wykujesz się wszystkich informacji "na blachę", ale podczas zbliżenia wszystko się pierdoli. Ucieka z głowy, na miejsce danych wkracza pustka, a ty zaczynasz się jąkać. Przyznam, że pomimo swojego wysokiego statusu, kilka razy zawaliłam przez to misje...wiele misji. Rzuciłam niedbale kartotekę na stolik do kawy, tuż przed kanapą, na której usiadłam. Rozmasowałam skronie i odchyliłam głowę, wręcz kładąc się na obitym skórą, o kawowym odcieniu, meblu. Wszystko na pierwszy rzut oka jest dobrze, ale jakby się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, to nie wiele takie jest. Wiemy dużo o Martinez, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mamy pojęcia o tym jaką moc w sobie kryje. "Pradawna" wiele nie mówi, bo określa cztery różne. Przyszłość, teraźniejszość i przeszłość, a także ostatnią, czyli połączenie tych wszystkich. Każda ma inne właściwości. Zmiennokształtny z mocą przeszłości potrafi się zmieniać we wszystkie wymarłe gatunki, czego nie potrafi praktycznie żaden zwykły zmiennokształtny, bo ten może maksymalnie nauczyć się trzech form. Dodatkowo warunek jest taki, że musi choć raz na żywo widzieć dane zwierzę. Osoba z mocą przeszłości wystarczy, że widzi stworzenie na obrazku, a potrafi się w nie zmienić. Ponad to, nie ma limitu przemian, może mieć nawet sto, albo i więcej. Jednak musi to być wymarłe stworzenie, dlatego zwykle osoby z tym darem zwykle zmieniają się w dinozaury, albo pradawne ssaki itd. Ja posiadam moc teraźniejszości i szczerze powiedziawszy jestem najbardziej podobna do zwykłych zmiennokształtnych. Różni mnie tylko fakt, że tak jak inni z pradawną mocą nie mam limitu przemian, a zwierzę wystarczy, że zobaczę w książce. Potrafię się zmieniać we wszystkie zwierzęta, które teraz stąpają po ziemi. Z mocą przyszłości jest trochę inaczej. Nikt nie wie co będzie na Ziemi za kilka, może kilkaset lat, dlatego zmiennokształtni z tą mocą, posiadaj możliwość tzw. Legendarnej Przemiany. Wszystkie stworzenia z mitów, bajek i legend to ich terytorium. Wszystko co nie istnieje, lub istnieje w wyobraźni ludzkiej jest przez nich opanowane. Smoki, hydry, krakeny czy sfinksy. Ostatnia moc nazywa się potocznie Mocą Fuzji i jest połączeniem tych trzech poprzednich. Łatwo jest się domyślić, że jest tą przewodzącą i najsilniejszą. Tak więc mamy dostępne trzy moce, bo w każdym pokoleniu jest po jednym przedstawicielu jednej mocy. Nie będę strzelać, bo jakoś nigdy nie miałam cela, ani farta jeśli chodzi o coś takiego. Arielę udało się wykryć radarowi, co oznacza, że jej moc się wkrótce przebudzi, ale nawet jeśli tak się stanie, to trzeba będzie poczekać z werdyktem. Wyprostowałam się, bo zaczął mi doskwierać niemiły ból kręgosłupa. Gdy już rozruszałam kości, coś zwróciło mój wzrok. Z teczki wystawała lekko zżółknięta kartka, której wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Ponownie chwyciłam plik dokumentów i wygrzebałam mój obiekt zainteresowania. Zdjęcie przystojnego bruneta z lodowo-niebieskimi oczami. Mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe okraszone ledwo widocznym zarostem. Obok zdjęcia wypisane dane osobowe: Imię: Eric Nazwisko: Asher Wiek: 19 lat Data urodzenia: 1997-10-27 Płeć: Męska Miejsce zamieszkania: San Diego Znaczenie dla misji- posiadacz pradawnej mocy przeszłości. Przejęty przez MZONiL 28 grudnia 2010 roku. Co?! Co to ma do cholery być? Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?! Czym prędzej podwinęłam rękaw i wcisnęłam odpowiedni przycisk. Z tarczy wydostały się wiązki zielonego lasera, tworząc obraz zarządców głównego centrum dowodzenia w 3D, czyli pary, z którą rozmawiałam przed wyruszeniem w podróż. -Witaj Melanie. Jak minął lot? Zapoznałaś się już z informacjami na temat Arieli?- Spytała życzliwie kobieta, lekko się uśmiechając. Mi natomiast do śmiechu nie było. Nachyliłam się, by chwycić kartkę papieru, po czym przystawiłam ją do hologramu. -Czy mogę do cholery wiedzieć co to jest? Wysyłacie mnie na misję z niepełnymi informacjami?! Staruszka zwężyła oczy śledząc tekst, a po chwili jej oczy wyglądały jak dwie pięcio złotówki. Źrenice wyraźnie się powiększyły. Zabrałam kartkę z widoku i wlepiłam surowe i rządne wyjaśnień spojrzenie w zmiennokształtną. -Jestem równie zaskoczona co ty, ale nie zostaliśmy o tym powiadomieni...- Co?! Jak?!-... Dokument nie wygląda na podrobiony i osobiście postaram się o odpowiedzi w tej sprawie. -To w ogóle możliwe, że tutejszy oddział zataił coś przed wami?- Spytałam marszcząc brwi. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to coraz mniej rzeczy rozumiałam w tej całej sytuacji. -Nie wiem, ale bądź pewna, że twórca tego zamieszania poniesie konsekwencje. Jedno jest pewne, musisz zachować ostrożność. Dopóki sytuacja się nie wyjaśnię, nie spoufalaj się zbytnio z tym oddziałem. Nie przekazuj im ważnych informacji, a raporty rób jak najbardziej wymijające. Coś mi tu śmierdzi...- Odparła z wyczuwalnym w głosie jadem kobieta. Przygryzłam wargę na jej słowa i głębiej się zastanowiłam nad sensem jej słów. -Ma pani rację, coś tu jest nie tak, ale mimo tego zamierzam się skupić na misji. -Nie oczekujemy od ciebie niczego więcej. Idź już spać, powodzenia. -Dziękuję.- Nim połączenie się zerwało zdążyłam zauważyć zwężone źrenice przełożonej, co może znaczyć to, że dosyć poważnie została wytrącona z równowagi. Nie zwlekając bardziej chwyciłam teczkę, do której wpakowałam wszystkie wyjęte wcześniej kartki. Ruszyłam w stronę sypialni i schowałam dokumenty do szuflady czarnej komody, tuż przy łóżku. Zegarka nie ściągałam, bo był na tyle dobrze dopasowany, że nawet nie czułam, że jest na moim nadgarstku. Przebrałam się w luźną piżamę, po czym wskoczyłam do łóżka. Gdy już leżałam zgasiłam lampkę i dałam się pochłonąć ciemności. Jutro zaczynam szkołę...ponownie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach